


I'm Dad

by Drapetomania



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is a Good Dad, Comfort, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania
Summary: No dad jokes unfortunately, just some feels about Buck being Dad
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 259





	I'm Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> First buddie fic! Short & sweet, hope you enjoy :)

“My dad’s here, I gotta go!” Christopher called out, and rather loudly at that, causing Buck to look over with amusement. The freshly-turned middle schooler was on his way to the car, that Buck now exited, ready to correct Chris. He didn’t mind though, not with the excitement that the boy showed whenever Buck was the own to come get it. (They probably had the quick ice cream stops to thank forg that but Buck knew that Chris loved him for him, too.)

“Hey, buddie,” Buck greeted, taking the bag from Chris. “Sorry to disappoint but it’s only me today.”

“Hey, Buck!” Christopher grinned. “I knew it was you.”

Without further clarification, the boy turned to wave at what Buck assumed were his new friends - what was it… Amy, Jaime, Ben and Stacey?

“See, this is Buck!” Chris yelled to them. “My other dad!”

Buck blinked down at the little guy. Little? Who was he kidding. Chris had grown so much already since Buck had first met him.

Chris nudged Buck in the side. “Say hi,” he pressed out between his teeth, and Buck jerked up to throw a wave over to the other kids.

Christopher beamed, and left Buck standing frozen at the side of the car, while he clambered in. Buck wheezed, trying to hold himself together from the melting heat within his chest

———-

He’d been sniffling the whole way over, but as they parked in the Diaz’ driveway, Buck’s vision was blurred beyond recognition. The tears were now just streaming down his face. He was clutching at the steering wheel like a lifeline, engine still idling beneath him.

Christopher would be worried if he didn’t know how Buck handled emotions sometimes - wholeheartedly and unashamed. He had asked, midway, if it was okay that he’d introduced Buck as his dad, to which the blonde could only stutter out a ‘yes, of course’ before telling him 'you know I love you like my own son… if I had one. Probably more!’ and that had been that.

Now, they were here.

“Dad! Dad, come quick! I think I finally broke Buck,” Chris yelled, after throwing open the car door.

Eddie came hurtling out of the house not 5 seconds later and hurried over. He could hear Christopher’s relaxed tone, so he wasn’t extremely worried but to say his heart didn’t ache at all when he saw his boyfriend crying, would be an outright lie.

It had taken them a while to get their shit together, but the shift from best friends to boyfriends had been smoother than Eddie had ever expected, even with his inexperience with anything in the realm of dating guys. Turned out, they’d already been a family and that was the most important part.

“Hey, babe. What did the little devil do now,” Eddie asked softly, shooting a playfully stern look at Christopher, who shrugged innocently. Eddie placed one hand on Buck’s knee, thumb brushing over the denim in a soothing matter. Easing him back and leaning over, he shut off the engine and pulled the key out, before turning to Buck once more.

He reached up to brush one of Buck’s cheeks free of tears, even though another tear quickly followed. Instead, he gripped Buck’s neck, making him look him in the eyes.

“Hey,” Eddie repeated softly.

Buck gazed back at him in such awe and wonder that Eddie’s own chest gree three-fold, a small smile already tugging at his lips.

“I’m dad,” Buck croaked brokenly, his whole soul open for the taking, and it was all Eddie could do to not start laughing (and crying along with him). He couldn’t stop the smile, his love for his two boys overtaking his face before he could help it. Glancing over at Chris had the boy shrugging innocently with his own smile and Eddie nodded, blinking the mistiness from his gaze.

“At school they didn’t believe that I had two dads, so I had to prove it to them,” Christopher offered as some sort of explanation, having made it to his feet in the mean time.

Eddie pressed a kiss to Buck’s temple. “I think you were dad since the moment I told you about him,” he murmured into his hair, always a little afraid of this kind of vulnerability that Buck showed without second thought - heart rabbiting, shoulders tensing. But Buck made it worth it.

“C'mon, dad,” Eddie said as he pulled back, wraping an arm around his shoulders to tug him along with him. “Let’s get you inside.”

Buck followed easily, surrendering to Eddie’s lead.


End file.
